


Nevermore

by alyjude_sideburns



Series: The Shakespeare Series [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of the Shakespeare series, a Sentinel/Stargate xover that includes: Comedy of Errors, Measure for Measure and Taming of the Shrew. This story could be considered a stand-alone in that universe as the other three stories are all connected. In this universe, Jim and Blair have joined the SGC and SG1 and Simon, following a fatal shooting, is now a Tok'ra.</p><p>Original Posting: 10/31/06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Shakespeare series, a Sentinel/Stargate xover that includes: Comedy of Errors, Measure for Measure and Taming of the Shrew. This story could be considered a stand-alone in that universe as the other three stories are all connected. In this universe, Jim and Blair have joined the SGC and SG1 and Simon, following a fatal shooting, is now a Tok'ra.
> 
> Original Posting: 10/31/06

 

Nevermore by Sideburns

 

 

 

 

**NEVERMORE**

Daniel stepped out of the 'gate and directly into a huge spider web. Arms flailing, he twisted and turned in an effort to free himself of the sticky, weird substance. He was so busy trying to divest himself of the web that he failed to notice his teammates, all of whom had preceded him through and had obviously waged their own battle against the stuff, but were now smiling at his efforts even as they continued to brush web filaments from their clothing.

"Damn, what the hell?" he said as he finally broke free. He took off his glasses, which were covered with fine white spider threads, and added, "How did the M.A.L.P. not show this? I mean, look at it – it's completely covered other than where we broke through."

"I so don't want to see the spider that made that," Blair said as he tried to get the damn web out of his long, curly hair.

Teal'c looked out over the area surrounding them and noted solemnly, "This does not resemble the footage we viewed, O'Neill."

Jack, now helping Daniel rid himself of the web, stopped long enough to get a good look before saying, "You're right. The trees were lush and green, but now they're—"

"Dead," Jim said. "I think that's the word you want."

"The only thing missing from this scene is a raven perched on top of the Stargate intoning, 'Nevermore'," Blair said, an underlying creepiness coloring the attempted humor.

"How could anything like this happen in less than twenty-four hours?" Sam asked as she got her first good view of the area that had been full of pine trees, blue skies, thick, dark green grass and beautifully flowering bushes. Now all that could be seen near and far were dead black trees with creepy, dark, leafless branches reaching achingly toward a threatening sky. The bushes were equally dead - or dying, and the flowers they'd seen in the M.A.L.P. feedback - gone.

"That would be a very good question, Carter, and one I expect you to answer." Jack turned to Jim and asked, "What can you tell us?"

"You don't want to hear it."

Jack pushed his cap back and said, "Well, you know, we colonels are funny birds and, oddly enough, when we ask, we generally want to hear the answer."

"All right, but you won't like it," Jim warned. "There are no birds, animals, insects or anything else alive. I hear nothing but us. As far as I can see, it's more of the same. Dead trees, dead grass, dead everything. And if that weren't enough, a storm is brewing. The air is full of static electricity and, if I'm any judge, and I am, it promises to be a doozy."

Jack took off his sunglasses and hung them off the neckline of his t-shirt. "You're right. I didn't want to hear that. Carter, what are you reading on that doohickey of yours?"

Sam aimed her "doohickey" around them and pivoted slowly. "Sir, you're not going to like this either."

Sighing, Jack said, "Oh, gosh, tell me anyway."

"I'm getting absolutely no readings of naquada."

"How is that possible?" Blair asked as he and Jim joined her.

"How is any of this possible?" Daniel asked. "The M.A.L.P showed a lush forest and gave us incredible naquada readings. The UAV recorded birds in the air, small animals on the ground and not a spider web in sight."

"Anyone here overly superstitious?" Blair suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"If you say Friday the 13th, Sandburg," Jack threatened.

"No, but it is almost Halloween. All Hallows Eve."

Jack stared out over the dead land and said, "So, what, this is some huge cosmic joke?"

"Colonel, it's altogether possible that we're seeing something similar to P4X-884."

"Am I supposed to remember which planet that designates, Carter?"

"Urgo," Blair supplied helpfully.

"Ergo what?" Jack asked, confused.

"No, _U_ rgo," Blair reiterated.

Understanding him now, Jack stared at him and asked, "How the hell—"

"He has the mission reports memorized," Daniel offered while trying not to laugh at Jack's expression.

"God, I hate geniuses," Jack muttered as he turned to look back at the planet.

"Do you really want me to tell everyone what _your_ IQ is, Jack?" Blair said sweetly. "I've memorized our personnel files too."

"Oh, shut up."

"Sir," Sam said in an effort to bring the conversation back to the problem. "If this _is_ like P4X-884, that makes it a trap and—"

"And I don't like this place at all, and there isn't any naquada, so I'm thinking home would be good," Jack finished for her.

"If it matters," Daniel said uneasily, "you've got my vote."

"We get to vote now?" Blair asked excitedly.

Jack shook his head helplessly. "This is obviously no longer a military team and I am no longer a military officer with incredible leadership qualities. Damn, I miss the good old days."

"Didn't I say that _if_ it matters, O Great Colonel?"

"Daniel, remind me to—"

"Arggggghhhhh!"

The sound was so horrible, everyone whirled around in time to see Blair being pulled back toward the 'gate by tendrils of the spider web.

"Sandburg!" Jim yelled even as he jumped forward to grab Blair's arm.

Teal'c joined him, as did Jack, while Daniel and Sam immediately took up defensive positions around their four teammates. The thick white strands were winding their way around Blair, almost as if trying to mummify him, even as they continued to pull him closer and closer to the main part of the web...which now covered the entire 'gate.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Jim yelled back. "If it reaches his face...."

Jim didn't have to finish; the result was obvious: Blair would suffocate.

"If you will move aside, I will attempt to free ChiefBlairSandburg with my staff weapon," Teal'c commanded.

"I'm not letting go," Jim hissed out.

"You don't have a choice, Jim," Jack yelled. "It's the only way. We're not stopping it, we haven't even slowed it down. Let Teal'c try."

Jim was breathing heavily, as was Jack, both of them using their strength to pull Blair toward them as the web continued to pull against them. Now he stared at Blair, whose eyes were wide with shock and pain, and asked, "Chief?"

Blair couldn't speak, the tendrils were too tight around his chest, so he did the only thing he could: he nodded.

Looking as if the decision was more than he could handle, Jim continued to hold on until Teal'c said, "You must allow me to try, Captain."

Shaking his head, Jim nevertheless let go.

Teal'c brought up his weapon - took aim at the heart of the web - and fired.

There was a blood curdling scream from the thing, but it didn't release Blair. The good news was that it stopped pulling.

"Teal'c, aim for that mass of - whatever it is - just behind Blair. I think that's the source," Sam said.

Teal'c nodded in understanding and, after moving to the left in order to get a better shot, he fired again.

This time it worked.

The web released Blair, who fell forward and into Jim's arms.

"Carter, dial us out – now!" Jack yelled.

Jim pulled Blair into his chest and held tight as he listened to Blair struggle to get his breath back. Sam moved quickly to the DHD, Teal'c covering her six. All of them were on the alert now, the planet clearly not tourist friendly.

Sam had just punched in the third symbol for Earth when Daniel yelled, "Teal'c, behind you!"

Teal'c turned, staff weapon up, only to find himself facing the local homeowner: a spider, a horribly huge, horribly hairy, and, from its expression, a horribly angry spider.

Teal'c immediately put himself between Sam and the arachnid while, at the same time, Jim pushed Blair behind him and brought his P-90 up, ready to fire. Jack did the same, while Daniel raised his service revolver. No one paused, no one stopped to think, and Daniel never gave thought to saying, "I'm Daniel Jackson and we're peaceful explorers from Earth," they just started firing.

The spider reared up on its back legs, its jaw unhinging, pincers clicking even as it screeched so loudly, Jim found himself dropping his weapon in order to cover his sensitive ears as the pain ripped through him. Blair, quickly recovering, leapt forward, scooped up the gun and started firing in Jim's place.

The screeching grew so loud, SG1 found themselves gritting their teeth and wincing in pain even as they continued to fire at the beast.

"Stand away from the 'gate!" Sam finally yelled out.

As Blair shoved Jim to the right, and Daniel and Jack moved to the left, she hit the seventh symbol.

The wormhole rushed out, bursting through the heavy web and lighting up the entire area. When it settled, she quickly punched in their IDC. Teal'c motioned for her to go and, with a harried look up at the spider-beast, she ran back up the steps and dove through the event horizon. Teal'c kept firing as he moved up the steps. Blair put the P-90 strap over his neck and pushed Jim until he was tumbling through the 'gate, Blair stepping through immediately after him.

"Go Daniel!"

"With you!"

Lips in a straight line, eyes narrowed and glinting silver-brown anger, Jack nevertheless nodded. "Teal'c, you're with us - we go together!"

The three of them lined up across the platform, firing continually at a creature that, while feeling the pain of the bullets and the staff weapon, was still moving toward them - slower, sure, but moving, still angry and now hurt.

***

Sam rolled neatly down the ramp and up to her feet. Practice makes perfect, evidently. She was grateful that all her years of being tossed through the 'gate were finally paying off. She immediately turned to face the wormhole, fully aware of the soldiers behind her and General Hammond in the control room. It was strangely silent as everyone waited for the rest of SG-1.

Sam held her breath.

Jim stumbled through first, eyes squeezed shut, hands still over his ears. Sam moved quickly to his side and pulled him to the right just before Blair burst from the wormhole, P-90 bouncing against his chest.

She got them both down to the bottom of the ramp at which time they turned to watch the 'gate and, a moment later, as one, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c ran onto the ramp, all three shooting over their shoulders. Sam immediately yelled, "Close the iris, General!"

He was already giving the order and, a moment later a beautiful silence reigned.

***

General Hammond rushed into the 'gate room and over to Jack, who was still staring at the iris.

"Colonel?"

Jack turned around, cocked his head, and said, "I don't think we should ever go back there, Sir. Ever, ever, ever. It was not a nice place."

Hammond glanced over at Sam, who shrugged and said, "Spiders, General. Really-really-really big spiders. And no naquada."

He glanced over at Jim, who was shaking his head like an injured bull in a ring. "Is Captain Ellison—"

"I'm fine, General, now that I can hear again. The really-really-really big spider was also very-very-very loud."

"I see." Being the good general that he was, he looked over at Teal'c, who appeared to be fine. He then reassured himself that Jack was all right before checking out their youngest member. His eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Sandburg, you appear to be injured."

Everyone immediately turned their attention to Blair, who, looking puzzled, glanced down at himself. "Wow, I had no idea...."

Now that everyone was staring at him, they could see what the web filaments had done. Everywhere they'd contacted him, that part of his clothing was in tatters. Red, inflamed skin was now visible and, in some cases, especially around his chest, blood seeped out through the cuts.

"I think the Infirmary might like to see you, Mr. Sandburg. All of you, in fact. We'll debrief in two hours."

Jack tore his gaze from Blair to say, "Yes, Sir. We're on our way."

***

Blair sat on the bed, wearing nothing but a hospital gown. His 'wounds' had been treated, with Janet making the correct assumption that whatever else the web threads had done, they evidently gave off some kind of numbing effect on the victim. Which was why Blair hadn't felt his injuries. Unfortunately, the effect was wearing off. He was supposed to be lying down, but he'd already tried that and had been unable to find a comfortable position.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Chief?" Jim asked as he entered the room.

"Can't. No matter how I position myself, it hurts."

Immediately worried, Jim said, "I'll go get Jan—"

"No need, she's right here," Janet said as she stepped around the privacy curtain. "Blair, we're going to hook you up to an IV, all right?"

"Why?"

"Several reasons, actually. You need a pretty high powered, broad spectrum anti-biotic and, second, it's the best way to help you deal with the pain and discomfort you should be feeling by now. Finally, you're actually a bit dehydrated."

"If it'll help me get comfortable, count me in."

"It should, and quickly too. So hang on and I'll be right back to do the deed."

Fifteen minutes later, Blair was hooked up and actually feeling considerably better. So much so, he finally dropped back onto the bed and, after only a few tries, found a position on his right side that was relatively pain-free. Smiling sleepily, he said, "Jim, go home, get some sleep. That's what I'm going to do. Well, all but the going home part. Although," he yawned, "I wish I were."

Grinning, Jim said, "I'll just stay put for a bit, maybe watch you sleep, if you don't mind."

"You're such an MH," Blair murmured, his eyes drifting closed.

"Am not. I'm an HR."

That got Blair to open his eyes again, if somewhat blearily. "HR?"

"Yeah, 'Hunky Rooster' as opposed to 'Mother Hen'."

This time it was Blair who grinned. "My Hunky Rooster."

***

Jim wasn't certain what had awakened him, only that one minute he was sound asleep in the chair by Blair's bed and the next, he was wide awake. He glanced around but found nothing amiss. Puzzled, he sat up, stretched his cramped muscles, and checked his watch. It was after midnight. Wow, he'd really slept.

The debriefing had been brief, with Jim hotfooting it back to the Infirmary when it was over. At seven, the rest of SG-1 had stopped by for visit, bringing Jim some dinner. By that time, Blair had drifted off to sleep again, so they'd all talked quietly while trying to come up with a scientific explanation for the "spider planet" as Jack called it. Of all their theories, it was Daniel's they decided, somewhat grudgingly, to accept: namely that the spider, or its web, had managed to lure victims via the lush, green view they'd seen through the M.A.L.P..

No one was even going to try to explain how a mechanical device could be fooled.

Eventually Sam and Teal'c left for home while Daniel had headed for another part of the Infirmary in order to visit one of his people who'd been injured off-world. Jack remained with Jim, both of them talking softly until Jack decided it was time to get Daniel and head home. Before leaving, he'd run his hand down Blair's arm, almost as if reassuring himself that all was well. To take the edge off the moment, he'd whispered, "He's catching up with Daniel in the Infirmary Stays category, by the way. You might want to consider doing something about that."

Jim had chuckled low and responded with, "What do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking…cryogenics. We keep him in the deep freeze until they find a cure."

"If we do it to Sandburg, we've got to do it to Daniel too."

"Yeah, that's kind of a drawback, but hey, if it works."

They two had laughed gently before Jack had said, "I'll bring breakfast tomorrow - but you have to do the same when positions are reversed - and they will be."

"Deal."

Now, with Jack and Daniel long gone, and wondering what had awakened him, Jim got to his feet. Blair had, at some point in the night, turned over and away from him so he walked around the end of the bed to the other side...and froze, unable to tear his gaze from the sight that greeted him. His heart clenched, almost as if being gripped by icy fingers and his breathing went shallow as he stared at the white tendrils slowly creeping across the bed toward him, tendrils coming from Blair's body.

"Dear God," he whispered as he stared at what had once been his partner. He backed up a couple of steps, only to stop because, no matter what, that was...that was...it had to be... It was Blair.

At that moment, the 'thing' sat up. Black, dead eyes opened and all Jim could think was that death might be good right now, because life without Blair - his Blair - wasn't life.

"Oh, dear God."

Jim whirled around to find Janet standing by his chair, hand to mouth, eyes wide with horror and fright. He started toward her but a tendril shot out, wrapped itself around her small waist and began to pull her toward what had once been Blair, but was now...was now....

Jim had to admit it, to say it: Blair was now some kind of weird-assed spider.

And a growing one at that as it pulled a struggling Janet toward its gaping mouth.

"Jim, help me!"

But Jim found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"Jim!"

***

"Jim?"

"Huh?"

"Wakey-wakey."

Jim struggled awake, eyes blinking rapidly as his world came into sharp focus.

"Hey, you finally with me?" Blair asked from his bed where he was eating what looked and smelled like cinnamon oatmeal.

Jim sat forward and swiped a hand over his face. "Wow, what a dream."

"Oh, yeah? What kind? I hope it was the 'Jim and Blair have the hottest sex ever' dream."

"No, actually, it was the 'Blair turns into a giant, hairy spider and eats Janet Frasier' kind."

One bushy eyebrow arched. "Wow, that one again, eh? What exactly did you have for dinner last night, anyway?"

Jim got up, stretched, said, "I don't think my body will ever recover from sleeping in that chair all night, and I had an enchilada."

"Well there you go, man. You know what happens when you have Mexican."

Jim sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "You really okay?"

"If you're asking if I feel spidery, the answer's no." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "However, as the spider once said to the fly—"

"Sandburg, we're on base. Behave."

"Damn, you're such a stick-in-the-mud now."

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait until we get home, I'll show you my stick."

Blair rolled his eyes in disgust. "Ewwww."

At that moment, Janet, looking very much alive and uneaten, walked in. With a chipper, "Good morning," she picked up Blair's chart, read it quickly, nodded in apparent satisfaction, and said, "If everything looks this good later today, you'll be going home."

"Oh, great, thanks, Janet." Waving his spoon at Jim, he added, "Make him go home now, would you?"

Wiping the oatmeal from his cheek, Jim said, "I don't need her to make me, Chief. I'm going, but I'll be back to pick you up later. Just don't go...you know...changing on me, all right?"

Laughing, Blair said, "I promise. And I swear that I won't eat Janet either, okay?"

"Well, I don't know how Jim feels about that one, but I'm rather fond of it," Janet said as she put his chart back in the slot. "Although, in Jim's absence, if you'd like to nibble—"

"Doc?" Jim said, astounded.

She grinned. "Go home, Captain. Go home and sleep, but don't forget to take a shower - for all our sakes."

Looking only slightly affronted, Jim got up, patted Blair on the cheek, probably a bit harder than strictly necessary, and said, "Be good and I'll see you later."

"Clean, right?" Blair said hopefully.

"You know, there was a time when you loved the smell of—"

"Jim, go."

Jim went.

***

At four, Jim turned the corner toward the Infirmary, showered, rested and ready to take Blair home. He walked in...and froze.

The Infirmary was nothing but a huge spider web.

…spider web.

"Blair!"

***

"Jim, wake up, man. You're having another nightmare."

Jim dragged himself up from the depths of spiders and webs to find Blair's concerned blue eyes fixed on him. "Wha'?"

"Another nightmare. Wow, this is the third one since you brought me home. Who knew that spooky planet would have such an affect on you."

A sweat-soaked Jim sat up and ran his fingers through his short, damp hair. "I...you...and the Infirmary had become this huge...and I couldn't find you."

Hand on Jim's back, Blair leaned in, his soft hair brushing against Jim's skin. "I'm right here, man. And not going anywhere, okay? Nor am I going to turn into anything spooky - although - if this were a movie or a story, or something like that, I'd smile wickedly and you'd see these two long fangs-"

"Sandburg, you need to remember something."

"...dropping down... Yeah, what?"

"Payback is a bitch."

Blair grinned wickedly. "Yeah? So pay me back, my little hunky rooster."

Jim couldn't help it - he started laughing - right before he pounced, growling out, "Nevermore, Chief."

***

Jack turned off the bathroom light, closed the door and moved silently back to bed. The bedside clock told him it was only four-thirty, which meant he had at least another four or five hours of good sleep left.

Daniel was nothing more than a lump on the other side of the bed - a lump that was suddenly getting Jack rather hot and bothered. Okay, maybe three or four hours left of sleep.

He crawled over to the lump, put his hand on what he assumed was a hip, and crooned, "Oh, Danny boy, want to fool around?" Not his best line, but damn, this was as romantic as he got at four-thirty in the morning.

The lump turned over and Jack found himself staring at something that was definitely not Daniel. Horrified, he scrambled backward and right off the bed, the black beast advancing on him, its dead black eyes staring at him.

"Daniel!"

***

"Daniel!"

"Whoa, Jack, you okay?"

Jack shot up, grabbed Daniel, pulled him close and, eyes raking over him, he raised a hand to feel Daniel's face. "You're...you're...you, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm me." Looking at Jack as if he had two heads, Daniel asked, "The question is: are you...you?"

"I'm me, all right. But you...you had the head of a spider, Daniel. Not even a blue-eyed spider, which I probably could have handled. No, you were a beady, black-eyed spider. I was ready to nickname you 'Maybourne'."

Laughing, Daniel gently patted Jack's cheek. "But P3X-241 didn't affect you at all, did it, you big, brave, handsome Air Force colonel."

Putting his hand over Daniel's face, Jack pushed. "You're so dead, Danny boy."

Still laughing, Daniel said, "But at least I'm not a spider even though today _is_ Halloween, and a spider costume would-"

"Don't even think about it, Spiderman," Jack said just before he covered the still-moving mouth with his own.

 

 

-30-


End file.
